The present invention relates to a lifting device for a holder for items to be washed in a dishwasher and a dishwasher with a lifting device of this kind.
A dishwasher comprises a dishwasher cavity and at least one holder for items to be washed that can be moved into or moved out of the dishwasher cavity. The dishwasher can in particular comprise a plurality of holders for items to be washed arranged one on top of the other, such as for example a lower basket, an upper basket or a cutlery basket. Since the lower basket is arranged close to a floor of the dishwasher cavity, the user has to kneel down or bends toward the lower basket to load or unload the lower basket.
The publication DE 20 2009 004 771 U1 describes a lifting device for a lower basket in a dishwasher. The lifting device enables the lower basket to be moved from a lower position into an upper position and vice versa. The lifting device comprises swivel levers secured to a dishwasher cavity in the dishwasher in a swivelable manner and coupled to the lower basket. The swivel levers are connected centrally to a support strut.